1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many shoring devices have been used in the past to temporarily hold a bearing load. A tubular shoring post is one of those devices. Typically, they include a mechanism for adjusting their effective height. Also, scaffolds are used in most construction sites to provide elevated surfaces for laborers and material. These scaffolds are typically removed when shoring is required, such as to support a slab being formed. The present invention is an accessory that extends the function of a tabular scaffold assembly as a shoring element utilizing a removable attachment. The attachments are removably and coaxially mounted as extensions to the upper ends of the vertical tubular members that receive therethrough elongated vertical posts. A locking mechanism permits a user to adjust the telescopically received vertical post to a desired effective height. Thus, doubling the function of scaffolding assemblies.
The logistic benefits of the present invention are evident since it eliminates the need to move and/or disassemble for storage the scaffolding assemblies when shoring is needed. In sites with limited space, such as tall buildings, this feature is quite desirable.